Michael ate 5 slices of pizza. Christopher ate 1 slice. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pizza with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 7 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{7}$ of the pizza.